


Sparks Doyle Nevada

by I_is_a_freak



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sparks' big day so of course his drunk dead ancestors drop by to wish him luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Doyle Nevada

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a story I can no longer use and the prompt was a Sparks Nevada and Beyond Belief fic so here we go. due to the fact I am not going to complete it I have left the person Sparks is getting married to as vague as I could so you can put your own pairing in there. I am also not a strong writer so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

Sparks Nevada: Marshall on Mars!

Sparks slowly woke up from a good night sleep. He saw he had some time before his alarm so he stayed in bed and dozed for a bit until he heard the voices.

"Dear, I think he's awake."

"Leave the boy alone Sadie; you remember what sleeping in felt like?"

"Well I don't think he's sleeping in; his alarm hasn't gone off yet."

Sparks covered his eyes and mumbled, "Oh no." 

"Frank look, he is awake," the female voice said.

"Wakey wakey, time to rise and shine as the old saying goes, thought probably best not to literally shine."

Sparks covered his head with the blanket, "No, not today. Go away, haunt someone else." 

"Haunt someone else? On the most important day of your life?" Frank said, "We've been there on all your other special days so we must continue tradition. As your Great-great-great-many times over-great grandparents, and you being our favourite great-great-etcetera-grandchild, of course we would be there for your wedding."

“I’m the only relation that can see you so I better be your favourite.” The alarm went off forcing Sparks out of his cocoon to turn it off. He sat up and glared at the two ghosts lounging about his bedroom. “I’m going to pretend you ain't here but if you go causing any trouble I will get annoyed; annoyed enough to yell some really ancient Latin, if you get my meaning."

Sadie smiled, "Of course darling, we’ll be on our best behaviours, won't we Frank?"

Frank frowned, "Certainly not until he promises an open bar tonight."

"Really?” Sparks looked between the pair, Frank looked determined and Sadie look like she was interested in the answer before she would intervene, “Fine, I actually factored in you two showing up and saved up enough money for an open bar, you happy?"

"Maybe you should put down a little more, I mean, take that number and double it."

Sadie hit Frank, "Frank Space Rotgut Doyle, you promise to behave or there will be no bar for you at all."

"Fine, Sparks, I promise to be good."

There was a knock on the door, "Sparks Nevada, I have been tasked with making sure you are the church at the correct time. Please cleanse yourself while I prepare the meal designated breakfast. It will save us time to do these tasks concurrently."

“Thanks Gilft, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Sparks got out of bed and then pointed at his two guest, "Stay here and do not follow me into the shower." 

He walked through the room to the bathroom and before he closed the door he heard a clink sound.


End file.
